


Extra Credit

by they-lied (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, Digital Art, F/M, Femdom, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Light Dom/sub, NSFW Art, Professor Hermione Granger, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/they-lied
Summary: Teddy has trouble concentrating in Prof. Granger-Weasley's class. However will he manage to make up the extra credit?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Teddy Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mod for letting me join in a little late for this year's fest, I'm stoked to have claimed this wonderful gem of a prompt! Age disparity 36/18, Hermione has a little salt & pepper in her hair because I like her like that.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160537779@N02/50123557436/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
